Thank You Edward Cullen: One Shot
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: The Cullen's return 2 years later and Edward realizes that Bella Swan isn't his anymore. She belongs with someone else and is living a life that he always wanted for her.
1. Chapter 1: Thank You Edward Cullen

**AN:This is a one shot, something I literally just thought of. I feel like this is a little light break from my other stories and a breather. Hope you enjoy.**

 **By the way there is an alternate ending to this one shot. I will post both of those. Review which one you liked better. Edward's POV is alternate ending 1.**

I sighed closing the envelope. Warm arms wrapped around my middle and I smiled as his nose nuzzled my neck. "You know he doesn't deserve that right? After all the things he put you trough." I leaned into him nodding my head. "I know, but he led me to you in the end. All the hell and hurt got me here and while I will never forget he needs to know what he did and how I felt." I turned around taking in the short black hair, deep brown eyes, his sharp cheek bones and button nose. I ran my hands up his arms slowly taking him in from head to toe. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, he put me back together. He didn't coddle me, he slapped be back to reality. Not everything revolves around me and losing a love isn't the end of the world. Losing him would be though. I couldn't live without Paul. He fought for me, against the elders wishes, against his native people and against his own imprint. He _chose_ me and I will forever be thankful to the spirits that blessed me with him.

The sun shined through our windows landing on the diamond that sat on my finger. I smiled at the memory. We had a beach wedding a few months ago. My father walked me down the isle and my best friend as Paul's best man. Jacob's imprint as my bridesmaid. It was beautiful. Two months later we're home from our honeymoon only to be onslaught by the news of my former family's return. It was a good two years without them. I haven't missed them since and I still don't. We're all just living our lives and I was happy to be living mine.

Paul's fingers tilted my chin up as he smiled at me. "I'll drop it by Sam's on the way out. He has to meet with them in a few. I love you." He leaned down kissing me slowly and I melted all over again like the day we first kissed. I would never get tired of his kisses. They fill me with warmth and comfort. I bit his lip smiling as he groaned. "Later Bella." He pecked my lips again and squatted down level with my stomach and gave it a kiss which made me laugh. Always doing something. "Okay, don't be too hard on mommy. She's had a long day and I would preferably like it if you two settled down." I laughed again as Paul spoke in a stern voice. Slapping as his shoulder I laughed again. "Okay daddy, go on. I'll see you later on tonight." Wrapping his arm around my waist effectively pulling me flush with him, he smirked down at me, his eyes glinting. "I like it when you call me daddy." I rolled my eyes pushing him towards the door, handing him the envelope. "Go on Paul." He gave me a salute and walked down the driveway and across the yard disappearing into the trees. I rubbed my stomach feeling the kick of my twins. "I know. I miss him already."

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 **I stared down at the white bland envelope not really knowing what to do. It was blank, but I could smell her scent all over it. So the alpha must be keeping in touch with her.** (I made Sam stay the alpha instead of Jacob taking position) **I was nervous, I haven't a clue as to what this letter could contain. Did she hate me? Is she telling me she misses me? Is she happy or has she been waiting for me to return like I hoped? A little thought in the back of my mind told me that was a 1 in a million chance. I remember trying to search the thoughts of the wolves for any trace of her, but none came to the forefront. The silver one had a fleeting thought, but just like that it was gone and guarded; not enough to pick up on.**

 **I took a deep unneeded breath, if I had a beating heart it would sure be racing. I opened the envelope and breathed deeply as her scent wafted through. It smelt a little different but I couldn't place it. My nose wrinkled and I unfolded the paper looking at the elegant script Bella developed over the last two years. I scanned the page not really reading it and I hoped she still loved me, because I know I do.**

 **My hope was crushed as I started reading.**

 _ **Edward. I did what you wanted. I moved on. It was hard at first. You broke my heart in those woods, you left me alone to fight in a world where there was no one to protect me. Except the wolves. You leaving me the way you did was cruel and insensitive, but I forgave you a long time ago, but I will never forget. Your leaving may have caused me pain, but you brought me to my future and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I hope you have found or find the happiness I have and live a long beautiful life with someone who loves you. Thank you Edward Cullen for giving me a chance to have a future.**_

 _ **Bella Lahote**_

 **Even her last name was different. She was married now. My Bella was no longer mine and I regret the way I left her. I should be happy she's happy. I am...but not happy enough.**

* * *

 **AN: Well, that is all I have for this. I hope you enjoyed it. It was short but it was just what I needed. This is alternate ending one. Next chapter is alternate ending two. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending

**AN: This is the alternate ending to Thank You Edward Cullen. It picks up after the letter which I retold so you can see what's going on and where Edward's thoughts are.**

 **Edward's POV**

 **I stared down at the white bland envelope not really knowing what to do. It was blank, but I could smell her scent all over it. So the alpha must be keeping in touch with her.** (I made Sam stay the alpha instead of Jacob taking position) **I was nervous, I haven't a clue as to what this letter could contain. Did she hate me? Is she telling me she misses me? Is she happy or has she been waiting for me to return like I hoped? A little thought in the back of my mind told me that was a 1 in a million chance. I remember trying to search the thoughts of the wolves for any trace of her, but none came to the forefront. The silver one had a fleeting thought, but just like that it was gone and guarded; not enough to pick up on.**

 **I took a deep unneeded breath, if I had a beating heart it would sure be racing. I opened the envelope and breathed deeply as her scent wafted through. It smelt a little different but I couldn't place it. My nose wrinkled and I unfolded the paper looking at the elegant script Bella developed over the last two years. I scanned the page not really reading it and I hoped she still loved me, because I know I do.**

 **My hope was crushed as I started reading.**

 _ **Edward. I did what you wanted. I moved on. It was hard at first. You broke my heart in those woods, you left me alone to fight in a world where there was no one to protect me. Except the wolves. You leaving me the way you did was cruel and insensitive, but I forgave you a long time ago, but I will never forget. Your leaving may have caused me pain, but you brought me to my future and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I hope you have found or find the happiness I have and live a long beautiful life with someone who loves you. Thank you Edward Cullen for giving me a chance to have a future.**_

 _ **Bella Lahote**_

 **Even her last name was different. She was married now. My Bella was no longer mine and I regret the way I left her. I should be happy she's happy. I am...but not happy enough.**

* * *

 **Alternate Ending:**

 **Edward's POV**

 **I couldn't believe it. I had to see for myself. She had to still love me right? I loved her so much, so damn much. It couldn't just end could it? It could. It's been two years. She had to move on, but I had to see for myself that she was happy. See for myself that she really moved on. The family and I stood across from the wolves waiting for Bella. One of them went to bring her here. Sam stood in front of us glaring at me. What was his problem? As if _he_ could read _my_ mind he thought to me, _"I hope this satisfies you. She's happy and she really doesn't need to be walking through the woods at the rate she's...growing. Don't try anything funny leech."_ Growing? What did that mean? Was she sick? **

**I heard shuffling to my right and I snapped my head in that direction. The wolves got into a protective circle and I could hear Carlisle's curious thoughts as to what they were doing. A breeze wafted through the trees and her scent calmed my frazzled nerves. "Bella." Her name rolled off my tongue as I got view of her. She was truly beautiful. More beautiful than when I first laid eyes on her. Bella nodded at us giving a small smile.**

 **She truly looked like a woman. She filled out on all the right places. She was perfection. Perfection I couldn't have. My eyes shifted to Sam as he spoke. "We have brought Bella so that you may see that she is safe and happy. Bella is among my pack as the beta's mate, thus added to the treaty, as well as her father being married to a council member. If you stay, there are few regulations. But the main reason we are here is so that she may have peace in her life and you need to let her go now." He looked at me at the last sentence. My vision flew to the ring on her left hand and I frowned. I knew she was and I just didn't want it to be true. She's married..mated..to a wolf.**

 **I looked away not wishing to see the arm that wrapped around her waist, or the affection her mate showed her. I was surprised to see it wasn't Jacob but Paul. I only heard little about him, but I could see the way he looked at her, the way he held her and rubbed her..her..stomach. I gulped gazing at the protruding belly button that stuck out against the purple fabric of her shirt. Bella was pregnant. Bella was truly lost to me now.**

 **I heard her talking and I made moves with my head, not really in the moment. But I caught the four words that will always destroy me. "Thank you Edward Cullen." I deserved this hell, because I treated the one person like she meant nothing, but was my everything, but now she's someone else's.**

* * *

 **AN: Okay, that was alternate ending two. I hope you enjoyed this and please review on what you thought and which one you liked the most. Or maybe you liked it as a whole. Thank you. And to those who were waiting on "The Fire Inside" I will finish it without a revision.**


End file.
